


Where to?

by Laevateinn



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Federation, Gen, If he goes back to the Romulan Empire he's dead, Narek's pov, Starfleet, Tal'Shiar, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laevateinn/pseuds/Laevateinn
Summary: Narek's thoughts during the attack on Synthville, and later when he wakes up in a cell.He has nowhere to go now.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Where to?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all !  
> I'm very frustrated, there aren't almost any fictions about Narek ! 
> 
> I really like this character ! Sure, the way he used Soji is horrible, but it clearly hurt the both of them. I'm not saying I agree with what he did, but if we think from his pov, had his mission succeeded, she wouldn't have suffered (2 minutes maximum ?), which is better than interrogation by the Tal'Shiar...
> 
> Also, does someone else have the feeling we will be seeing him with Section 31 in the future ?
> 
> Anyway, I will put an end to this rambling and let you read this small glimpse into Narek's psyche.

Perched on a roof, Narek was watching the crowd waiting for their saviour. He could see all the synths, looking at the Soji look-alike. When -if- they won, he would pat himself on the back for having deceived her.

As soon as Raffi whistled, he leaped from his vantage point to the ground. Two synths instantly engaged him. Still somewhat having the advantage of surprise, the spy managed to get rid of them, but two others flanked him. He was good, but no match for two synths and quickly found himself subdued, face first on the floor. Incapable to move except his head, he resorted to speech.

“Soji !” Narek cried, “ _Please_ , you don’t have to do this !”

She turned away from the console to look at him. Good, he was buying the others some time. She probably wouldn’t listen to him after what he’d done to her, but he still could try. He _had_ to.

“Soji ! Please, you’re making a mistake !”, he insisted, desperation crawling in his voice.

Finally, she was walking towards him when the drone flew in her direction and she caught it.

 _Fvadt_ ! The device was going to explode any second now. The Romulan was torn. On one hand he wanted to yell at her to throw he thing away for her safety, but on the other hand, this could potentially save the entire galaxy. Reason winning over heart, he said nothing and waited anxiously for Soji to make the next move.

The next moment, she threw the drone in the air, the device exploding above their heads seconds later. Then, she promptly returned to the console.

Narek tried to call her one last time, but she stayed focused and the two synths lifted him off the ground. He counted to ten in his head, waiting for them to reach the stairs, then ducked. He managed to get rid of the synth dressed in orange, but lost sight of the other. Then the world went black.

When Narek woke up he was inside a small room. The floor, ceiling and walls were a light grey, he was lying on a cot, and in front of him was a faucet. Holding cell, almost certainly federation.

From the corner of his vision, he saw a figure move. Maybe they had registered he was awake and were notifying the captain. He didn’t really care for the moment, he was stuck inside. What he needed to do was assess the rest of the room, and figure out how he landed here.

Suddenly, the last events came back to his mind. If he was on a starship brig, still alive, that meant the synths hadn’t contacted the higher specie. They, the organics, were safe, for now at least.

Picard’s team must have prevented the launch of the beacon then. Either that, or Soji had changed her mind. _Seb Cheneb_. Could that mean everything he had been taught was wrong ? No, it couldn’t be possible, his people couldn’t have been misguided for so long. He had also seen what the synths were capable of. The Soji look-alike hadn’t hesitated before killing his guard when he couldn’t do it. On the other hand, Soji had always been compassionate, and there were chances that she had helped them after all.

Narek groaned. His head was pounding - most likely a result of the blow on the head one of the synths must have given him-, and this particular train of thoughts was just making it worse.

The Romulan sat on his cot, trying to clear his mind. He closed his eyes, hurting because of the light aboard this ship.   
That was also something he had questions about. Did Picard and his crew alert the Federation ? Had he been handed to them by the synths -or just Picard- ? By the Tal’Shiar ? After all, everything was possible. Two hundreds birds of prey should have been there. Why wasn’t he aboard one of them at the moment ? Had they lost, had they retreated ? Where was Narissa ? All those questions were driving him mad -or was he already ?

Narek sighed and leaned back on the cot, eyes still closed. He tried to organise what he knew.   
He was currently on a federation starship, in the brig. He was alive, so the higher specie of synth hadn’t annihilated organic life -yet, he thought. The fact that he was still alive could also mean two things: he had been handed to the federation by the synths or Picard, or by the Tal’Shiar as a scapegoat. The later was very unlikely; Starfleet was clever enough to realise he couldn’t possibly have pulled off this operation on his own. But then again, it would offer them somebody to punish without starting a conflict with his people.

In every case, Narek was now a prisoner, and was going to pay for trying to protect the galaxy. About that, he had no doubt. The federation wouldn’t see eye to eye with his people’s beliefs, and wouldn’t thank him for his actions. They would only see a Romulan spy with a list of misdeeds.

There was also the very thin probability that he would end up with the Tal’Shiar. The thought made the young man shudder. This wasn’t an option.

Narek had to escape: life imprisonment, or death after months of torture weren’t prospects he was looking towards to. But where to after that ? He had no family left -except for his sister, but he didn’t exclude the probability she wanted him dead-, no home left, no friends.

First, he needed to know what happened exactly, and where they were taking him. He should still have some time before they reached the next station to figure something out.

“So. You’re the one who has been a thorn in the side of Admiral Picard.”

The voice startled Narek, who did his best to conceal it. He turned to take a look at a person who had spoken. A human, in his 70s or 80s, greying beard, Captain of the ship judging by his red uniform.

“That’s too bad for you really, he’s a very good friend of mine.”


End file.
